


sometimes he tries to light my cigarettes for me

by aliveandready



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Shameless AU, excessive cussing, honestly yikes im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveandready/pseuds/aliveandready
Summary: Shameless AUIsak lives on the wrong side of the tracks in Chicago, barely making ends meet and trying to keep his siblings fed and happy. Even is some rich fucker who drives a porsche who just wants to take care of him or something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless AU because I hate me 
> 
> Isak - 23  
> Noora -18  
> Vilde - 16  
> Eva - 11  
> Lea & Liam (twins) - 5
> 
> Chris Schistad is the neighborhood drug dealer shamelessly into Isak  
> William is his best friend and shamelessly into Noora  
> both are same age as Isak were in his class and were friendly but not friends all from same neighborhood  
> Isak was hot to trot in high school had big dreams to go to acting school in NYC but obvi has to take care of his fam
> 
> Sana & Eskild + Jonas are V and Kev but they aren’t in love or married they are just roommates and neighbors
> 
> honestly guys i'm a creative writing major why am i here bc i'm skam trash that's why aka it's not my first time writing fanfic but it's my first time posting it so i apologize in advance
> 
> find me here: mary-alive.tumblr.com

“Isaaak, he’s back!” Magnus sings, voice bright and sunny and loud in Isak’s ear suddenly.  
  
  
“Jesus fuck!” Isak hisses as the bacon grease spills over the side of the pan and singes his fingers. He drops it immediately on the hot stove, and brings his fingers to his mouth. Magnus laughs, hard and loud, from where he’s appeared, leaning against the wall. “Fuck you,” Isak says, rushing to run his hands under the cool water from the sink.  
  
“Think he’ll ask you out again?”  
  
Isak rolls his eyes. “I hope not.”  
  
“Whatever! If I had a fancy fucker slipping me hunnies every time I took his order I’d find out what else he wants.”  
  
“Yeah?” Isak teases. “You’d go out with a dude just for some cash?”  
  
“Gotta feed the children somehow.” Magnus grins.  
  
Isak rolls his eyes again but he turns to watch the tall, lean man slink into the diner. He looks every inch like he doesn’t belong here. As if he’s gotten lost on the wrong side of town and has randomly decided to step in some shitty diner for a bite to eat. It’s been three weeks, and Even has come in religiously every Tuesday and Friday for bitter coffee, undercooked steak, and a slice of lemon meringue pie. Isak runs damp hands through his hair in an attempt to contain his wiry curls. He straightens his apron and grabs a notepad off the stack behind the counter before heading over.  
  
“Go get em tiger,” Magnus whispers.  
  
“Fuck you,” Isak replies.  
  
Even doesn’t look up from examining the menu as Isak approaches, pulling the pen from where it’s been tucked behind his ear.  
  
“Gonna try something new this week?” Isak asks. Even draws his eyes up and looks the boy up and down, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. His eyes dance, almost as if Even is flirting with Isak, as if he finds him attractive. Isak curses himself in his head because he knows he isn’t. How could he be? Isak knows how he looks: greasy apron wrapped around his waist, stained with food spills and old, hair probably wild and gross from his eight hour shift with another two still on the clock. His jeans are hand-me-downs or something, he doesn’t remember, but he knows he paid less than ten dollars for them. His shoes worn sneakers, holes beginning to form where the cloth meets the rubber. Even doesn’t belong here, nor should he be looking at Isak like that: hands twitching and smoldering eyes hinting at thoughts of lust. Isak can see his car parked haphazardly on the curb through the window, a shiny black Porsche that reeks of money. He’s frankly surprised the thing hasn’t been stolen. Or that Even hasn’t been mugged at least. He isn’t subtle with his clearly designer jeans, flashy gold watch, and expensive sunglasses. Even looks like he belongs shirtless on some yacht in the Caribbean. Not here, flirting with Isak on the wrong side of Chicago.  
  
“Hmm, don’t know if I’m feeling that adventurous just yet.”  
  
“So the usual?” Isak asks, pen poised to write on his small notepad even though he already has Even’s order memorized.  
  
“Do you have any suggestions?” Even asks coyly, flitting his eyes over Isak’s body. Honestly, Isak inwardly groans because Even’s voice can make anything sound sexy.  
  
“The chocolate cake is my favorite.”  
  
“So, I’ll have the usual except with the cake this time.” Even winks. Isak tries to control the nervousness pooling in his stomach and hopes he isn’t blushing. Though he knows that his cheeks and the tips of his ears are probably on fire. Isak turns to rush into the kitchen to avoid that heavy stare and hopefully get this stupid crush under control. “Isak?” Even calls to his quickly retreating figure.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You look cute today.” Oh god. 

——

Magnus won’t quit bugging him and it’s honestly starting to irritate Isak beyond words. He’s tempted to tell Madhi, who’s the main diner cook even though they all pitch in at times, about Magnus’ failed hookup attempt this past weekend just to throw him off his back. Though he swore would never mention cat-tongue girl again to anyone.  
  
“Dude, honestly he so wants you. You need to say yes.”  
  
“God, this again? He only asked that one time.”  
  
“You rejected him so hardcore. I was sure he’d be scarred for life! He’s probably still working up the courage. No wonder he comes back every week!”  
  
“Shut up,” Isak hisses. “Or I’ll tell every one of your tables what you say about them behind their back.”  
  
Magnus goes white. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“I fucking would!”  
  
“God, would you two quit,” Madhi groans at them. “You’re stinking up my kitchen with your annoying commentary. Magnus, leave Isak alone. He’s had enough on his plate this week. Isak, that Even dude stares at you with fucking bedroom eyes and has watched your ass every time you walk through the room. Stop pretending like you don’t know.” He huffs, turning back to rotating the steaks on the grill. Isak and Magnus shut up.  
  
Or rather, they move to the prep room. Isak attempting to finish some of his chore list and stock inventory so he’s not stuck here past shift end. He has to pick the kids up from school today because Noora has graduation practice, and Vilde has a soccer match. God, he can’t believe the year is almost over. Maybe when summer comes he’ll finally catch a break or a breath. Noora has been hinting to him about getting a GDE. Isak swears he finds one of those goddamn posters for the classes lying somewhere around the house at least once a day. He doesn’t want to tell her that he’s been saving up money on the side for it, because he knows she’ll get excited and it probably won’t work out. Vilde has needed to get her wisdom teeth out for months and the twins are growing out of their clothes faster than he can buy them from the second-hand shop on the corner. He doesn’t have the time or the money to enroll to get some dumb degree. But he can’t help the thrill of want that spikes through his body every time he doesn’t catch himself in time and he’s daydreaming of the future. Always the same: New York City, his siblings comfortable and happy and clean with endless food in their bellies, and him on stage, acting his fucking heart out. He always shakes himself before it can go further that that, no use dreaming of things that will never happen.  
  
“You okay dude?” Magnus asks cautiously. “Didn’t know you had shit going on this week.”  
  
Isak sighs, and rubs his forehead. He can feel the beginnings of a killer headache around the edges of his temples. “Yeah. I just, Liam’s been sick this week and my fucking dad showed up randomly on Tuesday night and crashed on the couch. Threw up all over the fucking rug. Vilde cleaned it up. But the kids were so happy to see him, so I couldn’t bring myself to yell at him or kick him out.”  
  
“Shit. He still there?”  
  
“Nah, Noora screamed at him soon as I took the kids to school and threw him out.”  
  
“Sorry bro.”  
  
“It’s fine. Just another typical week in the Valtersen show.”  
  
Magnus bit out a laugh, though Isak could tell he was trying to lighten the mood for his sake. He’s not complaining, he’s not. It’s just sometimes he wishes his head wouldn’t ache so much or his feet or his back from these ten-hour shifts and he wishes he didn’t have to constantly worry about how they would find the money to pay for the washing machine that will inevitably fail them any day now. Magnus gets it though. He just bailed his brother out of jail last week for those cocaine charges. Fuck, he’s still doing community service hours the judge gave him instead of juvie for that stunt with the Lexus he pulled last year. They all get it, or they wouldn’t work here. Or live in dingy houses in some grungy neighborhood on the east side of the train tracks. Isak’s life isn’t any harder than the rest of theirs. So maybe he gets why Magnus is pushing the Even thing. Everybody has found some rich fucker to take them on a date once in their lives. It’s usually some cheap flirting, cheesy hookup lines, a nice dinner and then a long fuck, and then their fancy car peals out of the neighborhood so fast you’d think they were running from the cops. Point is, the bored rich dudes usually don’t stick around except for one small peak into the hard-knock life to ease their curiosity. Isak has tried being rude to Even. Indicating he’s _not interested_. Yet here he is every fucking Tuesday and Friday ordering his medium-rare steak and shitty coffee. Magnus thinks it’s more. Some Sugar Daddy bullshit scenario. Isak doesn’t know. He doesn’t care. He wishes Magnus would give it up. He’s not going to be somebody’s fucking charity case.  
  
Magnus cuts him another sly look. “You should give him your number.”  
  
“Ugh.” Isak groans and goes to refill everyone’s water glass, even the customers that aren’t in his section.


End file.
